<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises, Promises by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837614">Promises, Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simply Meant To Be [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new phase for Yeosang and Seonghwa? Yeosang's final surrender. (Series Complete)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, SeongSang - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simply Meant To Be [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises, Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a strange sort of day. </p><p>The early part of the day he had spent with his lady and upon their parting, she said she would be watching him but hadn’t bound him or left him in his room on display. She had simply smiled enigmatically and gone on her way. Surely that meant he would see Seonghwa tonight, right? But as far as he knew, Seonghwa liked him naked, bound, and on display for him. Now that he thought about it, how was he to know? It wasn’t as if it was something they talked about. In fact, if it wasn’t for the swollen lips and sore jaw, he would have no evidence of their time together, even for himself. </p><p>Seonghwa never showed any signs that there was anything at all between them. Did that mean that he didn’t want him that way? The moment he walked into his room at the hotel, he did what he always did and opened the curtains. He peered across at where he knew that his lady would be sitting and watching whatever was going to happen to him tonight. </p><p>Now what? Should he take off his clothes? Should he leave them on? Should he display himself? He kept thinking about the promise that Seonghwa had coaxed from him. He was supposed to beg him for his cock, he was supposed to beg him to fuck him. Despite the fact that on more than one occasion, Seonghwa had fucked his throat raw, he was having a hard time believing that tonight he was going to feel that thick beautiful cock inside of him. </p><p>Somehow being bound made the waiting easier, he had something to focus on. Now all he had to focus on was how this was different. What did it mean? What did anything in this strange situation mean? He paced back and forth trying to decide what to do, looking to the darkened windows across the way and then to the bed. God, that was where … a noise came from the door and his head snapped around toward it. Again he was plagued with a fit of worry, should he have taken his clothes off or at least presented himself? Should he be on the bed? Should he greet him at the door? Yeosang ran his hands through his dark hair and shifted nervously. </p><p>As expected, Park Seonghwa walked in and looked him over. “You look nervous, are you afraid I’m going to eat you up?” </p><p>He was a beautiful man, tall, elegant, his every line was perfection. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed but now it seemed critical to have something to focus on to save his sanity. “No.” his voice cracked as he spoke the word. He cleared his throat and tried again, “No, I’m just … I’ve never done this before and I wasn’t given any instructions. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do while I was waiting.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know…” He said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before unbuttoning the buttons at his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. “I wanted to see what you would do with no leash. Would you try to show me how much you wanted this or would you hide? I wanted to know how much of this that I see is you and how much of it is your lady.” </p><p>Seonghwa walked over to Yeosang and ran a hand over his hair, brushing a few strands away from his eyes and tracing his long fingers down over his cheek and ear. “How much of this is you Yeosang? Tell me what it is you want. I know what you promised me but let’s put a pin in that, it doesn’t mean I’m not going to fuck you but I want to know, what do you want.” </p><p>This seemed dangerous. For the first time, it truly hit him this wasn’t just a game this was something that involved other people. Seonghwa wasn’t just an accessory, he deserved the truth. It was the first time he had been asked what he wanted and that seemed the most dangerous thing of all. The spotlight was on him and there was absolutely nowhere for him to run. What did he want? His heart was beating so hard it ached in his chest. He opened his mouth and no words came. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He tried to think and all he could see behind his eyes was the look in Seonghwa’s eyes the first time he kissed him. All he could feel was the touch of his lips. All he could taste was his own sweat mingled with Hwa’s cum as he sucked it from his tongue. The smell of him, the feeling of him, the thoughts of him were suddenly overwhelming. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, all he saw were startlingly intense dark eyes boring into his very soul. Yeosang licked his lips and drew a shaky breath, “I want -” What did he want? Could he even say it? “I- I want you to fuck me, please Seonghwa… fuck me. I think I need it. I need to feel you, I need you to use me, I need you to … hurt me.”</p><p>There he did it, he said it. It felt strangely liberating and powerful. For the longest time, the other man said nothing, just peered back at him quietly. He began to grow uncomfortable under his silent scrutiny. After what seemed an eternity, Seonghwa said simply, “Show me.” </p><p>Show him? Slowly he nodded and reached for Seonghwa’s hand, slowly lifting it to his face he kissed each of his fingers in turn before letting his lips part and allowing himself to slowly suckle. He then dragged his hand down over his chin, his neck, his chest, he was fighting his nerves. As he dragged the hand lower, he realized he had never done anything so bold and realized he was shaking slightly. Finally he felt the heat of the other man’s hand on his raging cock. He wasn’t sure he had ever been so hard before in all of his life and he was less sure he would be able to survive this with as hard as he was. A slow smile curved Seonghwa’s sensual lips and he took a step, erasing any space between them. He reached up into Yeosang’s hair, yanking his head back as he kissed him. Any sense of hesitation was gone, there was only raw all consuming power and passion. </p><p>He reached up between them to the neck of Yeosang’s shirt and yanked it open, buttons popped off, going in all directions, Seonghwa pulled it back from his shoulders but leaving his arms trapped within the sleeves, using it as makeshift bindings. Yeosang had shown him and himself exactly how much he wanted this. It wasn’t just words being spoken to entice and thrill, he showed his heart. He showed his desire, he wanted everything that Seonghwa could and would give him and not just tonight. He begged not because he had been asked to but because he wanted to. </p><p>For a moment, Yeosang fought to pull his arms free but realized that he was being bound and stopped fighting. It was a familiar feeling allowing him to slip so easily into that comfortable headspace. He felt himself being pushed down but rather than hitting his knees, he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed he hadn’t realized was behind him. The effect was the same, he leaned forward and dragged his teeth along the outline of Seonghwa’s hidden cock. He was nearly as hard as Yeosang was. Eager for a taste of him, he pressed his face against him, “Please, use me.” </p><p>Seonghwa groaned and unbuttoned his trousers, the moment the swollen head came into view, peeking from the waistband of his underwear, Yeosang wrapped his hungry lips around him and devoured him. He didn’t wait to be shown or forced, he openly displayed his need to the man before him. “Please…” he whispered as he let the cock slip from between his lips, “Fuck my throat.” </p><p>“Fuck…” If he wasn’t careful, he was going to lose himself to Yeosang’s seemingly unleashed desires. “No, there’s something else I want from you or did you forget?” </p><p>He had forgotten, he had found that place inside his head so easily, he almost forgot the promises that had been made and the pleas that had come unbidden from his own lips. There was a small flicker of fear that flitted over his beautiful face but he raised his head and then his eyes and managed to nod. </p><p>Seonghwa smiled and leaned down, lapping at Yeosang’s lips as he reached to unbutton his jeans and with a little maneuvering, pulled them off, leaving him naked but for his shirt which still bound his arms behind his back. “Lay back and show me.” </p><p>Strangely, he had never felt more naked in his life as he wriggled back onto the center of the bed and slowly let his legs fall open. He wasn’t sure where to look, the intensity of the hungry eyes that consumed every inch of him sent a flush over his entire body and a maelstrom of emotions through him. He felt shame, humiliation, pride, hunger, desire, and unabated need. He burned with it, it ate away at his insides and brought him to the edge of a cliff so steep he was sure if he fell he might never stop. If he did, he would certainly never be the same and that both terrified and thrilled him beyond measure. Would he actually be destroyed as he told him he wanted him to do? His cock twitched at the mere memory of the words, would there be anything left of him or would he be the same as he ever had been? No, the thought was there, he wanted to be destroyed, broken down completely and remade. The more he thought about it, the more anxious became. </p><p>Each move Seonghwa made seemed as though it was being played out in the slowest of slow motion as he sensually peeled off his shirt, revealing golden, glistening skin and taut sinew - defined chest and arms, flat and hairless stomach. He willed the man’s fingers to move faster as he divested himself of his trousers and tossed them onto the bed. It was the first time they had both been fully naked together and the realization just served as further fuel for the inferno already blazing within him. He was desperate for his touch by the time that Seonghwa crawled onto the bed between Yeosang’s spread and trembling thighs. </p><p>The desperation was wrapped up in knots with threads of nervousness and out and out fear. It was edging him closer and closer to panic, he fought against it. He spied a small bottle and knew what it was. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been fucked before but this was real living flesh, this was a man and a man he knew well. It was different than when his lady fucked him. This was - fuck, fuck, fuck, he couldn’t. </p><p>His heart was about to explode out of his chest, he began to fight beneath Seonghwa. The weight of the other man’s body coupled with his arms bound put him at a distinct disadvantage. He was far too aware of the feeling of the other man’s naked cock against his as he was held down. A hand moved into his hair, fisting and yanking hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, “Stop it and look at me.” </p><p>For a second or two, he continued to fight but another hard yank brought him back to the eyes of the man over him. There was care and concern but also hunger and lust which mirrored what he felt before he let the panic take him. Seonghwa kissed him then, tenderly and sweetly, teasing his tongue into play. Slowly, he began to lose himself to the gentle ministrations of his lover. He barely noticed when he felt the touch of something slick and cold. There was a gentle pressure but not insistent, just a slight rocking. Bit by bit, he began to relax - There was no hurry, no rush, just the deliciously unhurried pace set by the lips that danced with his, drawing out breathless sighs as they moved over his face, over his jaw, his ears, his neck and the gentle rocking which more and more was causing him frustration. </p><p>He began to rock back against it, wanting more. Each time he gained a centimeter, the pressure rocked away. He heard himself whimper and then breathe, “Please…” The frustration was growing and began to gnaw away at him. His quiet pleas became a litany, a prayer to his lust. Sweat trickled down as his grinding became more insistent, what he couldn’t convey with his words, he tried to convey with his body. “God, please fuck me. You’re killing me.”</p><p>Seonghwa lifted his head and smiled almost triumphantly. The pressure changed and became more insistent but he was so relaxed, his body offered no resistance. His lover hilted himself and kissed him again before whispering, “I love the way you beg for my cock.” </p><p>The haze of desire he had felt before, had slipped back into place and he barely noticed. His skin was slick with mingled sweat, hair matted with it. Seonghwa moved back onto his knees to fuck him in earnest. The view was one that rocked him thoroughly, he was a god as he drove his cock mercilessly into him. He arched up to meet his every thrust, he needed more, he wanted to be unmade, destroyed, he wanted to be fucked to death. Obscenities fell from his lips that paled in comparison to the madness that tore at his mind and his body. Seonghwa fingers wrapped around his length and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Please, fuck, please can- can- can I - AH! Fuck, can I cum?” </p><p>“Cum for me.” </p><p>He wasn’t even sure he heard the words but he was helpless to stop the onslaught. An orgasm unlike anything he had ever experienced ripped through him, he half sat up and roared - a primal, animalistic sound. Seonghwa fell atop him, he still felt the pulsing as there was a final thrust, depositing the last waves of seed deep inside. </p><p>They lay together like that in silence for several minutes before, still panting, Seonghwa kissed him and ran a gentle hand over his hair. “You did so well baby.” </p><p>The next hour was little more than a cloud of sensation. Seonghwa coaxed him out of bed and into the shower where he petted him, cooed over him, and bathed him. By the time they settled themselves back in bed, Yeosang had little doubt that what he had wished for in the abstract had happened, his lover had destroyed him. He wasn’t the same man he had been before and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He pushed it out of his mind and snuggled closer to the older man’s warmth and closed his eyes. He was beyond exhausted and all he wanted at the moment was to sleep. He was entirely unaware as he closed his eyes how Seonghwa was watching him, the tenderness and affection with which he considered him, perhaps they were both a little different.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>